Mission Storm Hawks Vendetta and Friends Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper battle the Dark Ace at Lynn's Home Terra and Aerrow's Vendetta on Dark Ace gets the better of him also he and Piper want to prove that Aerrow will never become like Dark Ace in the end things will work out. OC Minister Chen (Voiced by: Maryke Hendrikse) appears for the first time. AerrowxPiper


Mission Storm Hawks Vendetta and Friends Starring Piper and Aerrow

Note: Hi sorry if this Storm Hawks fanfic isn't great but i have been busy with other things lately so I haven't had time to make a Storm Hawks fanfic but please like it.

Set 5 weeks after Energy Crisis, during Cyclonian Rising Part 2 and a little time after the series.

It was a quiet day on the Condor since Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr were sleeping and Aerrow and Piper were just enjoying it when a radio call came up.

"Aerrow, Piper this is Lynn the Cyclonians have invaded my Terra being led by a Cyclonian Minister named Chen who is taking orders from the Dark Ace." said Lynn on the radio.

"Me and Aerrow are on our way." replied Piper. "You and me needed some action."

"Time for action." smiled Aerrow and they flew off to Lynn's Terra (don't know the name since in the episode Lynn appeared in Lynn never mentiened her home terra's name) and saw three Cyclonian Battleships.

"So Lynn really did need help." said Piper. "I wonder how much trouble this minister is."

"We'll find out!" called Aerrow as their Skimmer and Heli-Scooter were attacking by five Cyclonian Switchblade Elites!

"I hope this works!" called Piper as she used her staff to blast three talons out of the skies!

"Die Storm Hawks!" yelled a Talon and he blasted Piper out of the sky and on to the Terra!

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and he did the Lightning Claw blasting the last two Talons! "Piper you ok?" he asked when he landed on the Terra.

"I'm fine Aerrow." replied Piper as Aerrow helped her up but didn't let go of her hand. "Hey are you showing me you have a crush on me?"

"I...was merely worried about my team navigator..." started Aerrow which left Piper a little sad. "...and of a friend."

This lighten Piper up as she moved a bit of hair out of her face soon Aerrow and Piper walked around where they saw the Minister (who was female) and some talons!

"Two Juvinile Storm Hawks get them!" yelled Minister Chen as the Talons attacked then she turned to a radio. "Dark Ace come in i have the Juvinile Storm Hawks on this Terra."

"Which ones?" asked Dark Ace on the radio.

"The Red-Haired Boy and the girl." replied Minister Chen. "Seriously Dark Ace why are you so picky?"

"I want Aerrow's head on my desk and Master Cyclonis wants the girl!" yelled Dark Ace down the radio and switched off.

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper had found Lynn and some kids!

"I'm guessing that stuck-up woman is Chen?" asked Aerrow and Lynn nodded. "Well first we better stop the Talons from conquering the Terra!"

"I agree." said Piper. "But we need a plan."

"Should i call your friends?" asked Lynn and the two Storm Hawks nodded so while Lynn called the other Storm Hawks aerrow and Piper began making a plan.

"Aerrow sir look!" called one of Lynn's friends!

"Dark Ace!" yelled Aerrow and got on his Skimmer! "I'll distract him long enough for you to capture Minister Chen!"

"I'm coming with you I have a few tricks trust me!" called Piper.

Aerrow nodded and soon the two flew to see Dark Ace had an army of Talons!

"I see Minister Chen as stupid as she is told me the truth that you two were here now time to die Aerrow and Piper!" cackled Dark Ace!

Soon the Talons flew to Lynn's Terra but she had the children and adults battle the Talons!

"Well Lynn the traitor it is time for you to pay for turning on the Cyclonians!" yelled Minister Chen and she and Lynn battled and Lynn won easily! "GR YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Then Lynn knocked her out!

"Lynn to Storm Hawks I have captured Minister Chen!" Lynn called to Aerrow and Piper on the radio!

"Good!" called Aerrow and Piper then Dark Ace blasted the Skimmer making Piper prachute but with her leg injured from a lose piece of falling metal!

"Now that just tears it!" yelled Aerrow and he battled Dark Ace very hard!

"Like i said long ago with a little more training you'd make an excellent Talon!" snickered Dark Ace.

"Can that idea where the sun don't shine Dark Ace!" yelled Aerrow punching Dark Ace off his Switchblade Elite! "And take yourself with it!"

"AERROW CALM DOWN!" called Piper from an ear piece that Aerrow was wearing. "I'm ok my leg will recover!"

"GR THAT GIRL MAKES YOU WEAK!" yelled Dark Ace.

"NO PIPER MAKES ME STRONGER SOMETHING YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" yelled Aerrow and he punched Dark Ace making him fly off with his glider!

Soon Aerrow flew back to the Terra finding Lynn and her friends bandage Piper's leg!

"Lynn, girls me and Piper need to talk." sighed Aerrow.

"Yes indeed we do." replied Piper. "You know Aerrow sometimes you worry me whenever you battle Dark Ace."

"Oh how so?" asked Aerrow looking worried.

"He makes you lose control of anger sometimes that makes me worried you'd become like him but you haven't become like him and I thank Atmos for that." replied Piper and Aerrow looked shocked.

"I'd never become like the Dark Ace but I can assure you Piper when the day comes you'll be able to see me beat the Dark Ace once and for all." replied Aerrow.

"That I have no doubt." smiled Piper putting her hand on Aerrow's hand.

A few months later...

"Aerrow I'm sorry so sorry." said Piper weakly.

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow as Piper let go but he managed to grab her before she could fall far. "If we gotta go down at least we're going down together."

and the two glowed blue.

"Goodbye Storm Hawks!" smirked Dark Ace then he saw Aerrow and Piper floating holding hands. "Huh?"

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" yelled Piper and Aerrow blasted Dark Ace!

"What just happened?" asked Aerrow.

"I have no idea." replied Piper soon the battle began getting harsh and Dark Ace wanted more power!

"MORE! MORE! MORE! ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace.

"CYCLONIS STOP!" yelled Piper but Cyclonis didn't listen and Dark Ace exploded.

"I can't believe it he's gone!" cried Aerrow.

A few hours later...

"I said you'd be able to see me defeat Dark Ace Piper even if it weren't the way we thought it would be done." said Aerrow.

"Yeah but let's forget Dark Ace and focus on us I think what happened a few months ago was more than thinking of a friend Aerrow i think you have feeling for me." replied Piper putting her hand on Aerrow's check.

"You got me Piper I do have feelings for you I couldn't let it get in the way of our duties but now I think my emotions for you are just as important as the Atmos if you get what I mean." paniced Aerrow.

"Stop right there our duty for the Atmos will go first but our feelings since I admit I love you Aerrow must come at the same time but Atmos first us second." replied Piper.

"You're right Piper I have been stubborn lately." sighed Aerrow.

"Me too." replied Piper. "But what matters is we love each other."

"True." smiled Aerrow then Piper yawned. "That's better than a cough."

"I'm tired from the battle but I thank you for saving me." replied Piper. "But Aerrow stay with me tonight."

"Ok Piper whatever you and me face we face it together." smiled Aerrow and the two friends now lovers hugged and fell asleep.

Iris Out


End file.
